Reclaiming the Planet of the Apes
by Royalist101
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Beneath the Planets of the Apes'. Taylor, Brent and Nova escape into the desert and they later find a human colonly. Secrets of the ape world comes to light which makes Taylor determined to overthrow it for the good of the human race. The humans, for the first time since Caesar; are fighting back!
1. Chapter 1

**Reclaiming the Planet of the Apes**

 **Chapter One: Victory Cries**

General Ursus arrived with his gun, Taylor quickly pushed Nova to the side and swung at Ursus which resulted in the gorilla falling down the steps due to the pure force of the mace. He laid motionless, Taylor was about to run with Brent and Nova until he remembered the bomb.

"I must tell Zaius to stop the bomb otherwise we will all be doomed"

Brent nodded in firm agreement, they carefully sneaked back to where the battle was taking place. With slight hesitation, Taylor called out...

"Dr Zaius!"

Doctor Zaius turned around at the mere mention of his name, he looked up at Taylor with a slight scowl. That human has been troublesome ever since he arrived, he didn't exactly need his voice to be trouble either.

"You were right, beast is man and their so-called God, if released will destroy apekind forever...now I will leave you to your conscience, Doctor"

Taylor was then gone before the doctor could even get an ounce of an explanation. Though his warnings were taken very seriously for he thought that a human ought to know more about human technology. He retreated back to the room immediately to try and defuse the manic situation.

"Leave it alone! For it holds dangers that you cannot even imagine" Dr Zaius informed his fellow apes.

"It's just junk!" a gorilla shouted, kicking it once again to show exactly how little he thought of it and it's inventors.

"I implore you to help our fallen warriors for they need our help, no ape will be left behind. Now that's an order" Dr Zaius firmly commanded.

The gorilla's gave him a salute before proceeding to help as requested. Some of the gorilla's were leaning down to help the injured while the much stronger gorilla's lifted up the dead. The dead would be tied on top of horses for it would be surely impossible to carry them all the way back home.

...

The human trio climb out of one of the caves exits, Taylor pulling Nova up. They have returned to the long desert for this was surely the safest place they could be at this particular time.

"We cannot go back yet for we will surely be put to death as soon as we are spotted by the apes" Taylor concluded.

"Don't we all know it" Brent replied with little enthusiasm.

He takes Nova by the hand and proceeded to walk further into the desert, he notices that Nova kept looking behind at Brent for long periods of time. He was convinced that something had gone on between the two.

"Did you touch Nova, Brent? She has a keen eye for you" Taylor snapped, a man's jealously gets worse in heat.

"No I didn't...I wouldn't dare touch a woman who couldn't object, how you could accuse me of such a thing I wonder?"

Brent looked mad at even the mere suggestion of it however he supposes that Taylor had a lot of time to think in his cell. A man's mind tends to wander when he's alone with nothing but his thoughts.

"I suppose you wouldn't in normal circumstances but since she's the only woman around, you might be tempted but I promise you this, touch a hair on her head and I will get ya" Taylor replied.

"You found her, she belongs to you as far as I'm concerned"

"I suppose you may find your own woman in this mess of a planet but I wouldn't count on it" Taylor spoke with a hint of mockery.

"Perhaps I don't want a woman...perhaps I want an ape like your Zira" Brent wisecracked.

All you could hear was manic laughter coming from Taylor as they walked further into the desert. If not for Brent and Nova then he surely would have lost all his senses and mind by now, not like he has much left as it is.

Two hours passed however it felt much longer due to them seeing nothing but the same desert landscape.

"Down there" Taylor spoke after what seemed like hours, a riverbank; the most beautiful of all sights.

The two men began running towards it with all the enthusiasm of a small child at Christmas. Taylor lunged into the river, drinking the water without even checking if it's drinkable. Death sounded quite sweet anyhow. Nova placing her hands in it as she drank from the water she collected. Never before has water tasted so sweet. Taylor gave a loud cheer before laying in the water he found.

...

On the opposite side of the desert, Doctor Zaius and the gorilla's had similar enthusiasm as they have won the battle against the mutants. Though of cause the difference being survival and self-congratulation. Zaius was given their national purple and white flag; he rose it up with one hand in a victory salute. The only thing you could hear in this part of the desert was cheering and shouting in triumphalism. Despite his initial knee-jerk reaction that the war was not going to go well, now it's over and won; he feels like a young ape once again who has just discovered what winning feels like. He stopped the horse and turned around to address his troops...

"We have a lost a few of our beloved troops this day, including General Ursus however we must never look back on this day in sadness but joy, the joy of being able to tell our children and grandchildren that their future was saved by us this very day!"

Cheers and clapping came from the surviving troops as they all gave him a salute which consisted of putting a closed backwards first in the air. Zaius smiled before turning back around and galloping back home with his proud troops behind him. They thought the worse was over.

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Undeserved Heroes**

Taylor and Brent sat by the river with their bare feet in the water, enjoying the rushing water which splashed against their feet. Nova was on the opposite side, just staring at Taylor. She has never quite seen a man as handsome as he. Despite Taylor's worries, she had no feelings for Brent.

"What do you think our legacy is back at home? I know it's pointless now but I still would like to know" Brent piped up.

He looked towards the desert and wondered whether his statue could have been here all those centuries ago. He wondered if his so-called friends were there to witness the unveiling along with the local news stations.

"American heroes who died heroically after a tragic technical fault in our ship, I can almost picture Nixon making the speech over there" Taylor spoke, pointing into the wilderness...

For a second, he felt like he could hear the now long-dead president making the speech to whoever would listen, how the news would briefly broadcast their supposed deaths and how the country would briefly speak about what a shame it was...

"Should we tell him we really are on the eve of destruction?" Brent asked with a small smile, Taylor laughed out loud.

"Let's keep going...we cannot stay out in the open for much longer" Taylor insisted, grabbing onto Nova's hand.

The past was now a relic and a part of him questioned the point of everything. For you cannot change the inescapable future. They had nowhere to go however there was a sense of calm in that for they no longer had to care.

...

Ape city was eagerly awaiting the return of Doctor Zaius and the gorilla army. Cornelius was helping to build a wall with some orangutans. Despite his opposition to the war, he was reluctantly helping them with defense.

"Here...grip it" one of the orangutans instructed, Cornelius holding the banner which read 'Welcome back Doctor Zaius!'.

He had respect for Doctor Zaius despite his wife's strong opposition to him and his ideas. He disagreed with his claims that the sacred scrolls were absolute however he found enough admiration for part of the message it sent. He briefly looked behind himself to see his wife's nephew Lucius and his friends holding up signs.

"We do not welcome back Doctor Zaius!" they all chanted, surrounding the wall which was getting built.

"Go home!" Cornelius shouted to Lucius for he thought he shouldn't be protesting their return.

Though he was ignored which made him slightly angry as he let out a small hiss. All of them except Lucius briefly changed their chant...

"Cornelius is a war supporter!"

"Go home!"

Zira was watching from their home and witnessed this whole exchange, she didn't object to them protesting for she quite agreed and did similar things in her youth. Though she didn't want them (Lucius in particular) to disrespect her husband. He has done quite a lot in his time to further the cause of the 'Protection of Humans Act'.

"He said, go home!" Zira shouted while getting closer and closer to the youths. Lucius looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry aunt Zira" Lucius meekly replied, he had a mind to listen to her for he respected her.

She placed her arm around him to show she was not mad at him but the cause he was fighting against, she had to pull at him a little so he wouldn't get distracted by his loud and chatty friends. The best place for him as far as she was concerned was with her because she knew how demonstrators were treated.

"We do not welcome back Dr Zaius!" the youths chanted again after Zira was gone.

They weren't any relation to her so why would she stop them? Cornelius however was quite clearly troubled by their presence yet he ignored them. Turning back around fully, he noticed the army in the distance. Ape city almost exploded with noise as they got closer and closer, good and bad.

"Welcome back!" the orangutans shouted, cheering and clapping as a poor attempt to block out the sound of the protesters.

...

Doctor Zaius looked like the stuff of legends as he rode in with his flag, the majority of gorilla's and orangutans welcoming him back with open arms. Even a few chimpanzee's cheered him.

"Thank you!" Zaius grinned, shaking hands with those orangutans who were sat on the wall.

He briefly looked at Cornelius and the two apes shook hands with one another, he was the only chimpanzee that dared go against the chimpanzee's plan to refuse to shake his hand in protest of the war.

"He's in big trouble, Lucius; let me tell you" Zira vocalized, both watching as Zaius got closer. The pair put their hands behind their back in protest.

He rode past them with slight disdain, quickly retreating to those who loved and admired him. Shaking many willing hands, he almost got pulled from his horse as his friend Doctor Maximus shook it very enthusiastically.

"Here he comes" Doctor Galen sighed, his assistant Dinah going inside before he even came round the corner.

Galen awaited his coming, he wanted Zaius to know of his condemnation of the war that has just taken place. He disliked humans almost as much as Zaius did however he disliked the gorilla's war in equal terms. Zaius put his hand out for he thought that is what Galen was waiting for. He realized a bit too late though that Galen wanted to do nothing but shame him as the ape quickly put his hand behind his back.

"Remember who I am" Dr Zaius spoke with self-importance.

He carried on for he could see that a couple of young gorilla's seemed overly eager to shake his hand. The city went quiet again though as bodies of fallen warriors were brought in through the open gate.

"Ursus?" a female voice spoke as she walked closer to General Ursus' corpse; she was his wife (now widow).

When she realized that he was indeed dead, she let out a very loud primitive sound of raw emotion. Her cries brought the sad reality of war back home, the sounds of protesters died down. Her children were kept away from their mother by the local minister, she gripped onto the general's hand.

...

Zira put her hand over her mouth as the sight of the poor widow, she may not have liked General Ursus but the sounds of his crying widow would make any decent citizen have sympathy. It made her angry too because his death could have been prevented if the gorilla's war didn't take place. She noticed her husband walking over towards her, how could she face him right now?

"I hope you're happy with yourself, being the only chimpanzee to help with the war effort" Zira remarked.

Cornelius was slightly outraged for he barely lifted a finger for the war effort. Not like he would anyway. He has done his fair share of aiding Zira's quest so for her to speak to him in this manner now upset him a little bit.

"Zira...I've been given a warning about..." Cornelius went to explain however before he could finish his sentence, Zira shut the door on his face..."Jail" he then added.

.

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Snake Among Them**

The heat was getting unbearable, the trio were in undeniable pain from the hot sand. Nova kept hopping on one foot as an attempt to give her other foot a much needed rest. Brent had the smart idea of tying two of his bloody bandages onto either foot, he's grateful for Zira in the long-run. He wouldn't have known what to do if not for those bandages.

"Taylor?" Brent questioned as he noticed that the man had stopped still, he looked almost lost.

He received no verbal reply, just a brief shake of the head. Before he could even think of a follow-up question, Taylor fainted. Nova fell down with him for she was not expecting it, Brent quickly pulled her up again.

"Help me pull him along Nova, we must take him to that small cave up there"

Brent pointed towards the cave, he didn't expect her to be able to do much of it however he gathered she could pull a little. He grabbed onto his arms, instructing her to go for his feet. Slighty less burden for her. Several minutes went by as they managed to place him down in the cave, Nova was quite restless herself as she laid down next to sleep besides Taylor. Brent slept on the opposite side of the cave.

...

Doctor Galen returned to the Human Research Complex where his assistant Dinah was. It's almost as if the whole Taylor escapade never happened. They were under strict instruction to not allow Dr Zira back.

"I still don't understand it all Galen, I don't see why she's not allowed back...it's not like she has the power to make them speak, that one did it all on it's own" Dinah stated.

Galen grunted to himself before picking up a scalpel, poking around in one of the female human's brain. He couldn't concentrate though so he placed the scalpel back down on the table, covering the body again with the cloak.

"She can't come back because we don't want her using another one of the humans for her perversion" Galen blurted out.

"What?" Dinah asked with a laugh.

"Yes, it's true; she as good as admitted it herself when she kissed the so-called bright eyes...right in front of her pet, Cornelius"

There were a few stares in his direction when he used the term 'pet'. It was a derogatory term used in impolite society for apes who acted like humans or those who walked on all fours.

"Don't be so cruel Galen...he deserves our sympathy, not to be mocked by us" Dinah insisted, feeling very sorry for him.

"You're quite right, Zira is the one who has done this; making herself and Cornelius look bad in the progress"

They then heard some laughing in the background, it was the three daughters of Honorius. Female orangutan's were the worse for gossip, before Doctor Galen could even bother to tell them to keep hush; they were gone. Their jumping skills were quite impressive however advantages were something Galen didn't care for right now

...

Nova woke from her sweet slumber to the sounds of a burning fire, she felt her side to find nothing but a hard surface. Though she smiled when she heard the birds singing, it was a sound her mother use to rock her to sleep to. Humans have become primitive but they still possessed basic human nature from their ancestors.

"Nova...breakfast" Taylor spoke with a smile when he noticed her awake.

He was cooking snake meat due to snakes being the only food source in this forsaken desert. The rattle snake to be exact. Taylor captured it in his jacket and then suffocated it, not a very wholesome morning.

"It tastes disgusting but it's the only thing we have" Brent piped up, reluctantly eating the rest of his share.

She sat besides Taylor, he passed her the snake meat; never before has he given a girl that. Yet he never saved a girl's life before either so he thinks they are equal. Unlike the women back home, she doesn't complain.

"Bon Appétit" Taylor uttered with a slight look of disgust on his face.

Nova was quite hungry so she decided to take a bite of this strange food. It didn't last very long until she threw it back up, Taylor quickly moving her hair away from her face. What a disaster.

"You're going to have to get use to snake meat Nova, poor girl" Brent informed her. For what else was there?

"It's her immune system"

She was only use to fruits and vegetables, not a lot of meat in her diet. Though that was a given.

"Well we haven't got time for anyone's immune system, so she's going to have to throw it up until her body accepts it isn't she?" Brent rhetorically asked.

"Do you suppose we will find anything else here? We might have to travel miles"

"Travel for miles is what we have to do then isn't it?"

Taylor then began to walk back to the river so he can soke up some more of it before they set of again, they have no idea what they may find.

...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Building the Wall**

Cornelius noticed that his fellow apes were all staring at him as if they knew something he didn't. He had no idea yet of the vile rumor started by Doctor Galen. His wife has got herself and him into a lot of trouble yet he refuses to leave her. Honorius had brought his three daughters along to watch, this would be a mistake. Cornelius was the only chimpanzee there to help with the wall of defense, orangutans were to be his companions for some weeks ahead. His archaeology skills were the only reason he was here and not on the harsher assignments.

"I ask you all to make this wall thick and strong for we do not want any more trouble...I have also brought my three daughters along for they are looking for a nice husband, remember that before you start" Honorius informed them.

They knew exactly which ones he meant for his daughters, those young free orangutans. He was no romantic, he just told his daughters to choose the best suitors from the few ones here. One of the male orangutans started digging faster and stronger, looking at the three females while he did so, they whispered among themselves...

"Is this how you do everything?" Cornelius asked the male orangutan who was doing this, he thought it was a strange way to meet a future wife.

"No...we don't, it's just Honorius who does this; I'm just taking the opportunity...my name is Mercutio, tell me yours"

"Cornelius...I'm surprised you don't know who I am"

"I don't care to"

"I'm glad you don't" Cornelius told him with a small smile, he pointed his shovel towards the mud which had a slight hole in it.

Mercutio gave a nod, pressing his shovel down upon it. Some giggling was heard from the three daughters, they pointed towards Cornelius. The eldest thought for a moment of what she should say.

"I should pick Cornelius as my future husband father, save him from Zira otherwise he may become a pet forever"

The eldest (called Alba) announced with sarcasm, making her two sisters laugh again. Their father tutted, not paying attention. Cornelius hissed at them out of anger, not for what they said about him but the fact they mentioned Zira. They did nothing but laugh again.

"Calm down, boy" Alba retorted as if he was indeed a pet.

He gave another hiss, turning back around before slamming his shovel on the ground. He just wanted to go back home. Forced work for the state was nothing compared to the state jail. He was told by some of his acquaintances that some apes who went in, came out in their primitive state.

...

Following the river was the only logical step for them to take, after another good couple of hours of just walking. They spotted a figure in the distance, ape or man? They couldn't quite tell, was it even real?

"Keep hold of your weapon Brent...I have to see this" Taylor spoke to him in a hushed tone, holding tightly onto Nova's hand.

Taylor kept a tight hold onto his own weapon and after a moment of precaution, he walked ahead with Brent keeping a steady pace behind. Holding their weapon out so this figure knows they are armed and will use it if it comes to that. The figure looked behind, it was indeed man...

"I'm pretty handy with this" Taylor informed him, making him step back slightly with his hands up.

It soon became apparent that the man was not a threat as he revealed his face under the woolen hood, his dark arms and hands being exposed in the sun. Taylor and Brent looked between each other before lowering their weapons.

"Don't be afraid...we aren't going to hurt you" Taylor reassured him.

The man seemed to understand what he was saying as he relaxed his body position. He picked his wooden basket back up (it had some unknown meat and fruit in it). He hasn't seen another new soul here for some time.

"We have been here for some time and seen nobody else, is anyone else with you?" Brent questioned.

He didn't quite understand for he spoke too many words, he began looking around as if he was hoping to point somebody out but he was alone here. The others were all the way back in the enclave.

"Hamza" he finally spoke, that was the name given to him by his fellow tribesmen.

"Hamza? Your name?" Taylor asked,

"Apes?" Hamza questioned with a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"No apes here, did you escape from them? I don't understand, do you speak English?"

"English? What is English?"

How curious, he could speak English yet he had no idea what it was. English was not a dead language yet the actual definition was. He wondered how this came to be, are there any new languages?

"Are there any humans nearby?" Taylor then asked.

"Yes" Hamza told him, pointing towards the trees which were nearby.

He jested them to follow him by swaying both his hands towards the trees, he began to walk towards there; looking behind himself every few moments to check they were indeed following him.

"Well we ought to follow...if the worse happens then we run" Taylor declared to Brent, he nodded.

Nova held tightly onto his hand for she had her worries, the trio followed behind him.

...

Hamza led them to the trees and as they got closer, they could hear talking and about a dozen children chasing after some sort of lizard through the grass. It was a small human colony, they were stared at by the inhabitants. Taylor and Brent noticed that they were living in huts made from mud and straw. He soon learned that the children were not chasing the lizard for fun but for food. Their fellow humans had spears, making the trio walk further into the nest of trees; to their shock. Tied to one of the trees was a corpse of a chimpanzee, his green robes were hanging of his now long dead corpse..

...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The False Pacifists**

Taylor took one step back from the tree in slight shock, a corpse of an ape made him wonder how they managed to capture and kill it so thoroughly. In a world where apes ruled, he couldn't believe it. Turning back around, he found many men, women and children looking at him. Nova for the first time let go of his hand for she trusted the company she was in.

"Do any of you understand me?" Taylor asked, looking around for at least somebody to say yes, his voice though was trembling.

"I do" a voice from the crowd spoke.

The voice belonged to a vigorous looking man, he looked very rugged yet he had the posture of a respected general. The humans there all respected him and did what he asked for they presumed he knew best. His name was Adam and he was the founder of this human colony. He has been here since he was twenty years old, 25 years has past since and they have only gotten more intelligent.

"How long have you been here?" Taylor asked him, holding onto his own weapon.

"Years, we are the lucky ones...this monkey you see up here, he tried to communicate with us...we actually thought he was a good ape, well that was before he betrayed us by trying to run away"

"You killed him for trying to go home?"

"No, we killed him because when he got home then he would have told them about our little utopia, no doubt when they reached us; we would have been found and no doubt destroyed like the cattle they think we are"

"You should have given him a chance for chimpanzee's are your only hope" Taylor foolishly suggested.

Adam was red with fury for he knew much better, he supposed that Taylor must be a simpleton.

"What good is hope when they allow other monkey's to kill our women and children?" Adam asked rhetorically, Taylor felt chills.

"They do?"

"The chimpanzee's are only pacifists when it's safe for them to do so" Adam paused..."I was once fooled by them until I showed signs of being intelligent...one of the female ones was so fascinated by me...that she" Adam paused again.

Tears were falling down as he remembered what she did, how much she hurt him by acting as if he was on equal terms, one act made him understand that she still saw him as an animal despite everything that she said.

"She cut open my child's skull just to look at his brain" Adam wept, he wiped them away. He was angry with himself for letting them all see him vulnerable.

"Not Zira?"

"I don't remember her name" Adam confessed to him, he didn't care to for he thought they were all the same.

Taylor almost wished that he has pushed that button. For the world they are in has gone backwards in more ways then one.

...

Cornelius returned home after a long day of doing some of the state's work. He wasn't exactly happy with his situation but he was doing his best. He doesn't want to give up his dignity for the human rights cause and that really was the difference between him and Zira. He opened the door and found Zira looking unusually joyless.

"What's wrong?" Cornelius asked her,making his way towards where she was sitting. Placing his arm around her, she leaned in closer.

"They think I have perversions for humans, it's spreading around the city as if it was true...I won't be able to resume my work until the rumours die down, so says Dr Galen" Zira explained to him.

"They have been calling me your pet" Cornelius replied, that made more sense to him now.

She shook her head, thinking to herself; how dare they. She has a little bit of prejudice towards pets, so for them to think of her husband as one embarrassed her very much. He doesn't act like an primitive ape.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before...I just didn't realize the severity of our situation" Zira declared.

"Oh Zira...you should listen to me more often"

"I know but I sometimes let myself get carried away, it's a bad trait...I'm sorry" Zira spoke, leaning in towards him again.

He placed his other arm around her, she didn't feel like she deserved it considering the amount of trouble she has gotten them into. Yet she knew she would feel even worse if he didn't.

...

Brent couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched Taylor trying to teach Nova some more words. He had no woman on this planet, he didn't really care about relationships back when was on his version of Earth but when you're out here, you need company. Nova seemed fascinated by everything Taylor said and did. Adam returned with his two wives (Estonia and Norway).

"This is Estonia and this is Norway" Adam told Taylor, introducing them; mainly so Taylor knows which women 'belong to him'.

"Having two wives? I don't know how you cope" Taylor sarcastically remarked.

"Is she your wive?" Adam asked him, pointing towards Nova.

Taylor gave another laugh, he hasn't known her longer enough. Though he supposed in a world with talking apes, anything is possible. He gave a look at Nova, he wondered if she understood the question.

"She's something to me" Taylor then told him.

"Men around here like her, she has hardly any hairs on her body; less apelike then some of the women around here...I would look after her because these men can be savage at times" Adam warned him.

"They dare a touch a hair on her head then it won't be apes they will have to worry about, understand?"

"I understand, I like you Taylor and because I like you...I will make sure that she's untouchable"

This made Taylor very worried for her all of a sudden. He cares for Nova deeply, he placed his jacket around her. He only had Adam's word and quite frankly, his word wasn't enough.

"Nova...sometimes humans act like apes, you will point any apelike humans out?" Taylor asked.

She looked at him as if he was stupid, she didn't know what he meant exactly. She has lived on this planet all her life, she was aware that men can be savage as well. Zira picked her as his 'present' because of her senses. Though how to convey that? Nova placed her hand against her own neck, put her hair up to make it look shorter and then pointed towards herself. Man once tried to strangle me was her message.

"Strangle? I won't let anyone strangle you" Taylor spoke, she gave a sigh; gently knocking her head with a closed fist.

Brent gave a smile as he watched her.

...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Old Ties**

Doctor Zaius finally made it home to his wife after days of being caught up in war and statecraft. She took his coat from him, placing it on one of their hangers. He looked around briefly, sitting down at the dinner table.

"Make me a drink please, I'm parched" Zaius told her, clicking his fingers; she made her way to the kitchen without saying a word.

Just how he liked it, a quiet home; she made him a pint of porter. Placing it on the table, she watched as he drank it with a smile on his face. He barely seemed to acknowledge her however she soon got his attention when she slammed a letter right next to his paw.

"What is this?" Zaius asked in a firm tone, picking it up to investigate.

"It's a letter from our son, he wishes for you to send a couple your best archaeologists over...they have uncovered some sort of vessel"

"Really? Is that so? Cornelius can go, pay for what he has done...he's also one of the best we have"

"Of cause you choose him...why do you give him so many chances Zaius? You do not have any obligation to him just because his forefather was friends with yours"

Zaius banged his fist on the table in response."You will ruin the paint" she mumbled under her breath, taking away his empty porter glass.

"Say again!" Zaius told her, he got nothing but a swiping hand gesture back. "Make me dinner" he then ordered.

"Always acting like you're commanding an army...you will do my back in" she insisted.

He repeated what she said under his breath in a sarcastic manner. She looked back over with a tut.

...

Cornelius was looking through the cupboards when he noticed that they were all empty. He told Zira that he was going out to buy them some more groceries, telling her to relax for she is pregnant.

"I'm not paralyzed" Zira stated, she refused to be treated differently due to some silly hearsay.

"I know...please don't make this more complicated, I don't want them looking at you like you're a circus act"

"So now I'm a pregnant circus act ...you're not making my case look any better, Cornelius"

"You know very well what I'm talking about Zira, they think that you like humans in an abnormal way and the moment you walk out that door, you will be treated as such"

"Go then if it's bothering you that much"

He gave a sigh, he couldn't win an argument with her; even in times as this.

...

He took some coins and made his way out. He was correct about the stares, apes were looking at him and whispering among themselves. He wandered over to the secluded parts of the market, picking up some vegetables.

"Pet!" a voice behind him shouted, he tried to ignore it; he was not confrontational.

He turned back around and found himself surrounded by three bonobo's. His lack of reaction seemed to madden them for they were clearly out for a fight. Cornelius found it hypocritical that they call him pet yet wish for a primitive fight.

"You are a pet and a traitor...I don't know why Dr Zaius hasn't locked you up like the humans you help" one of the bonobo's snarled.

"I'm leaving now" Cornelius spoke, taking a nervous look around; trying to make his way out.

Though an angry screech from one of the bonobo's resulted in the other two pushing him into the wall. They looked back towards their fellow bonobo, letting him walk closer towards Cornelius.

"You betrayed us all by helping the beast man so we do to you...what we do to your friends"

The bonobo (called Jacob) had a personal dislike for Cornelius. Jacob was the direct descendant of Koba. He heard stories from his father (and he heard stories from his grandfather before him) how Cornelius' family were human advocates for centuries. His forefather Koba was revered among the bonobo (and some of the orangutan and chimpanzee commuinty as well) as the true founder of the apes.

"Please...I have a wife and a child on the way" Cornelius tried to reason, though he was quickly cut of by an angry Jacob "We all know about your wife"

"This is getting rather silly" Cornelius remarked, he didn't know whom he was speaking with. Nor did he know his significance.

He was pushed down as he tried to get up, Jacob gave another screech, pulling Cornelius back up; just to look at his frightened expression. He pushed him towards the ground again, urging his two friends to do some damage.

"He's down" one of them spoke, looking at Cornelius, he looked pitiful.

There he was, the descendant of Caesar; cowardly lying on the floor. They didn't have the heart to do what Jacob requested. Kicking an ape when he's down felt too cruel, they did not wish to behave as savages.

"Pathetic! You are nothing like your so-called forebear Caesar, your father and grandfather were right to disinherit you!" Jacob shouted.

"Please" Cornelius begged,he shaking like a leaf; placing his hands over his head.

The orangutan Mercutio, whom he met earlier at the wall stepped in. He pulled Jacob away, disgusted at his behaviour. Jacob had some respect for the orangutans, the ones that supported him of cause. So he allowed Mercutio to inspect the pathetic looking Cornelius, he thus stepped away.

"I have seen some dreadful things in my time friend but beating another ape, no...we shouldn't do that" Mercutio advised Jacob as if he was a mere child.

"He's our enemy and a pet, his wife kissed a human, she's unclean...who's to say that her child is even his and not some mixed-breed abomination!" Jacob shouted, his friends cheered 'Yes!' in agreement.

The mere mention of his wife made Cornelius stand up as he had a sudden rush of boldness. He went to push Jacob however he was no match, he had no skills in fighting. Jacob grabbed him by the jacket with ease, kicking him some twenty meters across. When all seemed quiet again, Jacob began running towards him which made him give out a primitive yell.

"I'm sorry!" Cornelius shouted, stopping him in his tracks; he looked back towards his friends.

Jacob was unable to control his laughter, he was delighted at this turn of events. The descendant of Caesar apologizing to him, the descendant of Koba, even the mere thought of it made him chuckle. Mercutio kept an eye on the situation, hoping that this fight (or beating as he saw it) was over. Jacob though was unable to control himself and began kicking an already injured Cornelius. Finally, other apes intervened as they pulled Jacob away from him. The popular consensus was that Cornelius needed some form of punishment for helping a human, they deemed a quick beating as justified. That's the reason why they took so long to help, they weren't proud of taking the law into their own hands but they thought it had to be done.

"Jacob...go back home before Doctor Zaius finds you!" one of his friends advised.

Jacob did in fact make his way back home for he feared the disapproval of Doctor Zaius. That's the one thing he had in common with Cornelius.

...

Taylor and Brent found themselves at a wooden table with the rest of the human tribe. They were having fruit and meat, Nova was happily enjoying her fruit. Though Taylor and Brent felt out of place, these humans were not like ones they have ever met before. Adam was the only one whom they could have a meaningful conversation with.

"Explain this to me Adam...how can you speak and nobody else can?" Taylor questioned.

"I can speak because I taught myself how to speak, I'm a rare breed sadly...though we are making strides here for my children can all speak and I do have a lot of children"

"Then how do you expect to grow? They cannot breed with their brothers and sisters"

"I can only do so much Taylor...If we get more humans like you coming then we won't have to resort to that... One day, when there's enough of us, we will go to Ape City and claim it as our own"

"Spears against guns? You wouldn't get far"

"We would do it on the quiet of cause, steal the guns we find...for they are a spectacular defense"

"I admire your ambition, I just don't think it's realistic...we aren't the superior species anymore, the apes have made us into nothing more then cattle"

"I've an idea...why don't we go back and collect some guns, we can go in nightfall and return" Brent interjected.

"I would have to take Nova and I don't want to risk her life again" Taylor told Brent.

"She can stay here, you can trust us Taylor...she's with friends and I promise you..." Adam though stopped half-way through his sentence.

He climbed up on the table, standing tall to get everyone's attention. His wives and children made a banging sound on the table, making even the dumb humans understand that Adam was about to talk.

"Listen to me! Nova will not be touched, harassed or even looked at by any man here...I and my two new friends will be going to ape city" Adam announced.

The mute men looked at each other and seemed very excited at this prospect. He got a simple round of applause and a couple of half-hearted attempts at saying 'Yes!'. The women of the pact though seemed more anxious.

"Estonia...will you look after Nova?" Adam asked her, he got a half-hearted nod back. His wife did as he asked with caution.

Taylor though was very concerned at leaving Nova alone in the company of men such as these. Yet what other choice did he have? She would only be a burden on their travels, no matter how much he cares for her; she's no good for this sort of thing.

"Adam...can I trust them? I don't want anything to to happen to her" Taylor spoke in a worrisome tone of voice.

"Trust them Taylor, these men know which women belong to me...do you really think I would leave my wives alone if that was the case? Nova is now considered one of mine" Adam explained.

"She's mine" Taylor reminded him with a slight laugh of disbelief at his own words.

"You're a lucky man Taylor and these men here will leave her alone if they think she's mine"

"Taylor...your pride means very little in this world" Brent reminded him, giving him a small pat on his back.

He had to admit to himself that Brent was right, he gave a very reluctant nod. Adam placed his hand out, Taylor shook it to show they were in an agreement. Brent gave him a sympathetic smile.

...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Injuries and Demotions**

Feeling absolutely humiliated, Cornelius found some strength to get up. He dared not look at those there, limping home was his only option. He heard nothing but his fellow apes speaking in hushed tones. His leg though failed on him as he fell down once again, his sorry state made a couple of apes walk over to help.

"I don't wish for your help" Cornelius told them, attempting to get up again; his home wasn't far.

His leg was broken, he noticed one of the female chimpanzee's rushing ahead. No doubt that she was getting Zira. The last thing he wanted was for her to come out and help him while there are still nasty rumors flying. Though it was too late, she would surely already be on her way. A few minutes of silence and another failed attempt to stand on his own followed...

"Cornelius" Zira called, he gave a sigh; he was somewhat more nervous now she was here.

She gave a look around, unlike her husband, she didn't care much what the majority of the ape city thought. Though what she did care about was finding out who attacked her husband, nobody was willing to tell her.

"Zira...I've think I broken my leg, please; let's be quick" Cornelius spoke in a panicked tone of voice.

"Hold onto me...don't worry about them"

He gave another attempt, placing one arm around Zira as he limped back home. She was keeping her questions for later, now was not the time. Zira of cause had less strength then he, so he fell.

"We are nearly there" Zira softly spoke, unaware of how angry he has become.

"You're useless!"

Though the sad look on his wife's face made him apologize instantly for his outburst, he was just hurt. He was already humiliated that she forced him into the helping of Taylor's escape, making him lose a lot of friends and respect.

"No...I'm just going to go in, don't worry" Cornelius added, forcing himself inside their home and to one of the window seats.

Zira shut the door, staying besides it for a few moments longer then needed. The silence didn't sit right though with Zira so she walked over towards the cupboard to take out some bandages, she had to do something.

"Your leg must be hurt" Zira presumed, she sat on the floor below him; wrapping the bandage around his leg gently.

"I'm sorry" Cornelius told her, he lost his temper and he doesn't think he should have.

"Good"

He gave a small smile, he was glad to see her back to her normal self. Though he was still in pain from the beating. He winced at the tightening of the bandage on his leg, Zira rolled his trouser leg back down.

"It's done...just don't walk on it" Zira told him, taking the vegetables out of his jacket pockets. They thankfully remained intact.

"I have an assignment tomorrow at the wall"

"Forget the wall, you can't do it with a broken leg as you well know, Dr Zaius will be told I'm sure; don't worry"

"A bonobo pretty much jumped on me, he was very angry"

"A bonobo? I was convinced it was a gorilla" Zira confessed.

"He was obsessed with my ancestor, Caesar; I'm not that fussed myself"

"Caesar is a myth, no chimpanzee could lead an entire war, we have always been peaceful apes...those were stories made up by your father" Zira chucked, she believed it not.

"He could have fooled me" Cornelius replied, referring to Jacob.

...

Adam took hold of one of the weapons that Brent and Taylor brought, giving them each a spear as compensation. The plan was to go to 'Ape City' and take as many weapons and supplies as possible. Nova found herself in the company of Estonia and Norway (named after the long gone countries). The humans here were named after the last bits of human culture that they could find from the bits left of New York city.

"Do not talk to any of the monkey's there, none can be trusted" Adam insisted.

"Look, I spoke to two of them and they helped me...Brent will tell you, she bandaged up his wound" Taylor replied, still adamant that Zira was an ape they could trust.

"Do not be so careless Taylor, it will only lead to betrayal" Adam told him, remembering the female ape whom he equally trusted at one point.

"She has brains and can help us out, I'm not going to dismiss something like that"

"What is your deal Taylor? Do you really truly believe that the monkey would risk her life for yours? You're an animal who can perform tricks for her, nothing else"

"You're wrong"

"Just take your spear and follow me" Adam grimaced, not understanding why a fellow human would defend an ape.

Taylor gave a brief look at Nova, he trusted her in the company of these women. At least she was with humans of her own calibre. Adam had presented Taylor and Brent with footwear, it was made from deadwood and leaves. Adam took to wearing the skin of a boar as to cover his modesty, he was previously naked; having grown out of his old clothes.

"To protect myself from the elements" Adam explained to them.

"No explanation needed" Brent muttered under his breath, he was grateful to see the man in clothes.

With that, the three men took of; Adam briefly waved his fellow tribespeople goodbye.

...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Father's Shadow**

General Ursus' death sparked outrage from his remaining living sons, they felt lost without their father's guidance. The youngest, Taksony, had rushed out of the family home. His friends had heard about the news and were quick to rush to his side, he had kicked over some wooden boxes in his rage. He kept scaring the humans by his primitive bellows, he was a child but still, a gorilla nonetheless. He seemed to take some delight in throwing loose bits of wood into the cages of the locked in humans, making them agitated.

"It was their fault that the war had taken place!" Taksony shouted, trying to justify his actions.

He kept banging on the wooden prison, these humans were children; so they were easily frightened. Taksony was not much older, the fully grown apes were off duty and so, Taskony had free rein.

"I will see how far I can push them...watch me"

His friends only worry was getting into trouble, they deemed humans as non sentient. He grabbed onto one of the bars and despite the human children reacting with screams and cries, he pushed...

"There they go" one of his friends remarked simply, the cage which had the poor human children inside, rolled down the hilltop.

The three young gorilla's watched as it rolled down the hill, it did stop but only when it crashed into one of the buildings down below. A couple of older apes were seen rushing towards it...

"I hope we don't get into trouble" the same friend spoke while hiding behind the bush.

"Don't be silly! Get out of there and come down with us" Taksony replied with little remorse.

Yet that same friend (a young gorilla called Amos) was slightly distressed. He wonders if Taksony understands what he has just done. He kept looking down to see if the human children were moving...

"Are they moving?" Amos asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes they are, I can see them" Taksony told him, watching as the older apes turned the cage back the right way.

The human children though were injured but not dead as Amos had worried. Yet it didn't stop the child gorilla from feeling guilty. When he was sure that they had survived, Amos followed Taksony and his friend down the hill.

"Please, let's all go home" Amos tried to say however he was dismissed by his friends.

He was sure that Taksony would not be dealing with his grief correctly and he would turn out to be right. They reached the home of Cornelius and Zira, Taksony gave one look to his friends; picking up a rock.

"Welcome to the home of the ape that loves a human...I call her 'Princess of the Savage'" Taksony announced as if he was a ringmaster in a circus.

He didn't realize he was being watched by Lucius, the nephew of Zira.

"Leave her alone, you don't know my aunt anymore then you know your ABCs" Lucius spat.

Knowing very well that the child has lost his father did nothing to change his method of discipline. Amos quickly rushed away and his leaving made Taksony feel very angry. Before anyone could stop him, he threw the rock; smashing Zira's window.

"No! Oh you just wait until your mother hears about this!" Lucius shouted over to him as he ran.

He then gave a furious knocking at his aunt's door, she let him in; wanting to know exactly who broke her window.

...

"Oh Lucius, do not get so angry, Ursus was his father and if he lashes out with a rock then it's better then his fists, he's grieving" Zita gently reminded him.

"All gorilla's grow up to be savage, what lessons does it serve to claim pity?"

"If it was your father, would you not have blamed his opposition?"

"We blame the parent, not the gorilla children; don't be so alike to your enemies" Cornelius chimed in.

Lucius gathered that he would be supported in his quest to give the gorilla children a lecture. Though he found himself to be wrong.

"Move along now, we have to get our local mender; that window will not fix itself" Zira spoke with unwarranted chirpiness.

Not like anyone would blame her for getting slightly irritated for all those rumours would send anyone awry. Cornelius was mad but he wanted to lie low and the fact was, he just didn't have the energy.

"I will go with you as to protect you" Lucius then spoke, secretly trying to avoid Cornelius. He didn't want to explain his actions earlier at the wall.

...

The three men were currently walking in the desert, Taylor and Brent had to show Adam the way they came for it has been a very long time since he last dared to venture outside his colonly.

"I have to ask you, how did you find us?" Adam asked them, concerned that if they can find them; apes may be able to as well.

"We escaped from the apes during one of their military expeditions...may I ask you, since you can talk, can you read or write?" Taylor questioned.

"No...I haven't the time for such idleness"

"I thought as much...there's a river down there which we can follow, further down there is a cave in which we can rest...it's a long journey"

"I trust you Taylor, I trust that you will find us the right way"

"Of cause I will...I'm not the type of guy to mess around you know?"

Adam gave a small laugh, gesturing for Taylor to go in front. Adam was quite pleased with his two new friends, two strong men as well. The colonly was in dire need of more intelligent men such as these.

...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Human Warnings**

Zira returned back home with Lucius and an orangutan. The orangutan was there to fix the window, Cornelius had since retired to bed in their short absence.

"Just there" Zira told him, pointing towards the window. He got out his tools,picking up the shredded glass.

He scooped some putty out and placed it on the bottom of the window pane. He was being watched by Lucius whom seemed quite interested in the mechanics of fixing a window. The orangutan is given a glass of water by Zira who returns.

"Thank you"

"You're an orangutan so maybe you can tell me, what's purpose of the wall that their currently building? Who do they intend on keeping out?" Zira questioned.

"To keep out any loose human mutant of cause...they are more dangerous then we, Zira"

"Really? How so?"

"They can show things that aren't there, they could show the death of a thousand apes and it would feel real yet it wouldn't be there...so says those who returned from battle"

"What makes you think a wall would stop them?"

"We don't know but we rather not be completely bare of protection"

"Thank you fixing my window, you can see yourself out now"

He gave a brief snort though he understood why she wouldn't wish to hear anymore. She might be afraid of agreeing with the war given their adversaries. Lucius passed him his tool box, opening the door and seeing the orangutan out.

...

The following day arrived, unfortunately for Cornelius; he has to take time away from his assigned state work. His injury meant he could barely walk, let alone help build a structure; so he remained home. A knock on the door was heard, he forced himself to answer it; Dr Zaius barged right past.

"Why aren't you at the wall? Making me look like a fool!"

Though the elder orangutan did soon notice that he was limping as Cornelius sat back down on the seat. Zaius thought for a moment and came to the only logical conclusion, this was unwarranted foul play.

"Who beat you up? No, my real question is; why on Earth did you allow it to happen?"

"Well I didn't enjoy it...a bonobo called Jacob jumped on me, I have no idea why for I never saw him before that day and after that, I don't wish to again"

"Jacob? Oh I know him, he's one of those rebels who wishes to take over the likes of me...he has gained quite a following, like father, like son" Dr Zaius explained.

He knew Jacob quite well and knew his significance very much, he wasn't keen on him for he treated apes in a manner that Dr Zaius did not like. He agreed with his philosophy that humans were worthless however little else.

"Don't tell me there's more" Cornelius complained.

"I'm very happy that you got caught in his crossfire Cornelius, for now we can finally justify the need to arrest him and send him to jail, for he needs it"

"Was there any truth to his claim? That I'm the descendant of Caesar? He seemed very convinced"

Zaius never thought that this day would come in his own lifetime however he gathered that everything does come full circle. They have always been an old prophecy that the day Caesar was brought up again, it would be the start of a long war.

"Of cause, your father wasn't lying to you Cornelius...oh I do miss your father, I was very good friends with him; he was a great warrior and we use to spend plenty of time together on the battlefield...there's always been link between me and your father, you and I too I suppose"

"How so? You and father have always hated me"

"No we haven't, we just wished that you would have followed your father's example and trained for war as your family always have done...I've said too much"

"I dislike war and I'm no good at fighting, no amount of training would do me any good; which is why I went into archaeology"

"It should have been your fate, your forefather Caesar was friends with my forefather Maurice, they were together on the front line of the war...just rest and return to the wall when you are better"

Zaius gave him a brief last look before leaving as he so said he would.

...

TBC


End file.
